


Living Like We're Renegades

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Short and sweet story of Owen and Tosh based on this prompt: I try to shoplift my favourite sweets and tuck too much of them in my jacket but I bump into you and they all fall to the ground so I scream “RUN RUN TAKE ALL YOU CAN CARRY” and you do and we hide somewhere and share the prey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a long time. I'm working on fixing that. I currently have a few other stories in the works I should be putting them up soon. 
> 
> This is a short and sweet Owen/Tosh story that I wrote based on a prompt given to me. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the song "Renegades". The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account

Owen was browsing the candy aisle while Tosh was grocery shopping. Every time he saw the yellow and blue bag containing Swedish Fish, he’d sigh. He could no longer enjoy food or liquids now that he was dead. It really put a cramp in his life, he thought. 

He knew he was acting suspicious when he noticed two employees watching him. He’d been in the aisle for a while and hadn’t taken anything off the shelf nor did he have a cart or basket with him. 

“Eh, what the hell.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed a bag of Swedish Fish, a bag of caramels and a bag of licorice, a bag of taffy and a bag of jawbreakers and shoved them into his jacket while the employees watched. 

“Hey! Sir! You can’t do that!” One said as they ran towards him, he took off running spotting Tosh finishing up buying groceries at the self-checkouts. 

Owen ran to her and accidentally ran into her with the weight of all the candy. Candy poured out of his jacket. 

“RUN! RUN! TAKE ALL YOU CAN CARRY!” Owen shouted and Tosh jumped into action. The two of them running out with groceries and unpaid for candy. 

They got to the car and laughed while loading the car. 

“Do tell me why I will be bringing money back to this shop, Owen.” Tosh demanded, standing looking at Owen with her hands on her hips. 

Owen was too busy laughing and humming to answer her. 

“Living like we’re renegades.” Owen hummed and shot Tosh a smile. 

“We are not renegades, Owen, we are Torchwood!” Tosh reprimanded while putting a caramel in her mouth.

“Hey, hey, hey. Living like we’re renegades.” Owen sang over the top of Tosh’s scolding. 

Tosh rolled her eyes and began to pull out of the parking lot.

“I may be dead but I’m still here.” Owen said and put a candy in his mouth. He couldn’t taste anything but it didn’t spoil his mood. 

“Besides, you know Jack will fix it.” Owen added and turned on the song “Renegades” in the car. 

Tosh huffed and drove towards their apartment with a hint of a smile on her lips.

The candy was pretty good, she thought to herself.

“Swedish Fish?” Owen asked and held out a red candy towards her.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tosh said and took the fish candy from her boyfriend and put it in her mouth.

“Hey, best thing about being dead, I can eat as much candy as I want and not get sick!” Owen exclaimed happily.

“That doesn’t mean you get to keep stealing candy though. This is a one-time thing. Understood?” Tosh said in a warning tone.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Owen said and went back to humming along with the song and eating candy, occasionally handing a piece over to Tosh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have another Owen/Tosh story in the works. If you read my Chaleigh story, I have 3 in the works for that. I'll post them soon hopefully. I'm sorry I haven't been active, work has got been busy.


End file.
